


She's Back, But Not in The Same Reality

by ihave0dignity



Series: The Avengers React [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers react, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Movie Night, Natasha is dead, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Peter-centric, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, The Avengers react to Spider-Man: Far From Home, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, but i try, english isn't author's first language, im sorry, probably bad spelling & grammar, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihave0dignity/pseuds/ihave0dignity
Summary: They were celebrating the end of the Infinity War, it was past four a.m. and almost everyone had gone home. Pepper had just entered the room to tell everyone off, especially Peter, who shouldn't even be up, when they pass out.They wake up in a cinema room, too wide for the eight seats, and the screen shows the title "Spider-Man: Far From Home".This work is unrelated to "When a God Decides to Play Around".
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Avengers React [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541488
Comments: 11
Kudos: 431





	She's Back, But Not in The Same Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with it!  
This work and the Homecoming React aren't related because it wouldn't make much sense, would it? Thanos wasn't born in that reality.  
You'll still have basically the same dynamics in this one though!  
I apologize if I mess up the timeline or something, it's been a while since I watched Infinity War and Endgame.  

> 
> !Important! Peter's identity was never compromised, Tony and Pepper never had Morgan and Steve never went back in time!
> 
> PS: English still isn't my first language, I apologize for grammar mistakes and typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

Infinity War hit hard on everyone. Tony had went through a comma for two months and a half, Natasha had sacrificed herself, Vision and Loki were dead, and the memory of everyone’s loved ones turning into dust still haunted them in their sleep.

Everyone went to therapy. Sometimes they had sessions together, which was good too. They were all dealing with some sort of trauma, but they were glad it was over.

Tony had offered a place in the compound to basically everyone, even Aunt May, but some didn’t accept, like Doc. Strange, Thor, Cap. Marvel, Scott, even The Guardians had received an invitation. There were a lot of heroes around, and even though crime rate didn’t completely disappeared, it did get extremely lower.

The almost three months Tony was in a comma were the worst. Pepper, Peter, Rhodes and Happy visited him every time they could. Pepper had gotten Peter and May a place at the compound, and even though it was great, it didn’t feel like home when Tony wasn’t there.

When Tony woke up, they decided to throw a party to celebrate the victory on the War. It had been close to three months, but no one complained, they were too happy to see their favorite billionaire awake to even think about it.

The party was in a week, and in that meantime, Tony and Peter got as close as they could. Tony even talked a bit about how were the years without half of the universe, and Peter hugged him. Tony let him work in the lab with him (he had way more fun he thought he would) and they spend a lot of time together.

Tony and Pepper were like the parents Peter lost. Of course there was Aunt May, but well, she was his aunt. She didn’t get jealous or sad; she thanked the two for taking care of him and for making him happy. “If you want to make it legal, I’ll have you know I wouldn’t mind. Not that I don’t care for him, of course, but I’ll still be his aunt. You guys are really good for him, I’m cheering for the day he calls you ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’.”

They had a conversation about that, adopting Peter was a big step and they should talk to him before anything. Pepper suggested they gave it more thought after the party; after all it had been barely a week since Tony was back, even though she’s been taking care of Peter for all those months.

By the time the party started, Peter had interacted with almost everyone. He didn’t feel the need to use his mask, he was surrounded by the people who saved the universe, he shouldn’t think about hiding his identity.

They didn’t comment on his age as he thought they would, only saying a thing or two about too many traumas for not enough age. Most of them congratulated and thanked him for the help, and some were surprised someone so young had so many abilities.

It was four a.m., Peter was talking to Bucky about his metal arm, and the people who hadn’t gone home were too drunk to send Peter to bed.

Pepper, the only responsible person present since Rhodes had gone home, showed up with a frown. “Peter, what are you doing awake? I really hope you didn’t drink from anyone’s cup.”

Peter quickly shook his head, Bucky chuckling by his side. “I didn’t think it was a problem, I mean, we’re celebrating, aren’t we? Just today, please! I swear tomorrow I’ll be in bed by nine.”

Before Pepper could sigh tiredly and Tony could enter the conversation, almost falling because he was way too drunk to properly function, they passed out.

* * *

When they wake up, everyone’s sober. They quickly scan the room, it’s a cinema room, way too wide for the exact eight seats they’re each place in, and there seems to be no door.

“Hello!” a way too enthusiastic voice speaks. “I am She, and do not worry, I did not bring you here to hurt you whatsoever.”

She sounds way too omniscient and omnipotent to everyone’s liking, specially because her voice comes from everywhere, and they can’t see her.

“I sobered you up so you could enjoy the movie!” She says.

The screen, now, shows the title “Spider-Man: Far From Home”.

“I know you have questions,” She cuts in before anyone could ask. “I am only going to clarify a few things. The movie you are about to watch is a very close replica to reality, and basically everything shown did happen in fact, apart from the fact that Tony Stark did not die. It happens while he is still in a comma, not eight months after the War ended.”

They’re all silent, what the hell’s happening after all? They still have too many questions.

“The reason why I do this, you ask? Well, I did this in another reality and things ended up well. I could not do what I am doing now there, because well, they were lucky enough to be the one where Thanos was not born. Yes, yes, that is correct; there was no Infinity War there whatsoever! How lucky.”

Peter feels like crying, he really wishes he’d been born there. So much pain had been gone through because of Thanos and his actions. He holds it in, though, because he still needs to be in alert if anything happens.

“Anyway! You are going to be back to your previous locations after the movie ends. I did the favor of removing the post-credit scenes, as they did not happen and were not necessary. Goodbye forever!”

Before any of them can say anything, the movie starts. Peter looks around one more time, naming everyone present on his head: Tony, Pepper, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Bucky and Sam.

_Fury and Maria talk, Mysterio appears. A bad edited memoriam plays._

“Okay, I know now is not the time, but I swear, if I die and people stark doing those, you better take it down,” Tony says with his arms crossed.

Pepper sighs, but says softly, “You’d be greatly remembered, honey.”

_Betty explains what happened. Peter talks to Ned about his plan to tell MJ how he feels._

Tony looks at him with wide eyes. “That’s actually a good plan, Peter.”

Peter smiles.

_Ned tells him not to do it. MJ appears._

“Look at all those drawings! The world must really love you, Tony, that’s already more I’ve ever received,” Sam says.

Tony laughs. “That’s just because you’re new, Bird Man.”

_May and Peter are at Homeless Support. _

“I mean, I don’t wanna be rude, but what were you doing there?” Bucky asks.

Peter shrugs. “May wanted me to be there, so I was.”

_Happy flirts with May. Peter looks between them, confused._

Tony laughs. “They still haven’t solved things out, have they?”

Peter shakes his head, shivering. “Thank god they didn’t. Aunt May rejected him.”

Pepper smiles and brushes Peter’s back.

_Happy tells Peter Fury would call. Peter sends him to voicemail and leaves._

“Kid, you look like me avoiding meetings,” Tony comments.

_Peter tries to deal with press, he gets overwhelmed and leaves. Peter puts Fury on voicemail repeatedly and he talks to Aunt May._

“Vacation? This was before you moved in then?” Tony asks.

Peter nods. Pepper had offered them the place after the events that were probably about to be shown on the screen, and Peter was glad. He was closer to Tony— who was in a room in the compound— and it was easier to cope with his absence when Pepper was there to support him.

_Peter and Ned get to the plane. Ned tries to help, but Peter ends up between his teachers. Ned and Betty start dating. They open Peter’s bag and the suit is there, but it’s ignored._

“That was… weird,” Steve says.

Peter nods. He himself didn’t quite comprehend that moment well.

_Peter buys the necklace and talks to MJ. A water creature appears. Peter’s webs don’t work on it, but he helps some people on the bridge. _

_Mysterio appears and fights the creature. Peter offers to help._

Tony chuckles. “Okay, okay.” He laughs. “What even is that mask, Pete?”

“I don’t know, it was all I had,” he mutters, blushing.

_Peter webs some buildings together while Mysterio destroys the water creature. Peter talks to May on the phone. Flash talks about how awesome Spider-Man is, then calls Peter a “dickwad”._

“What’s wrong with him? What does he have against you?” Bucky asks.

Peter shrugs. “I don’t know. He’s just insecure about himself.”

_Peter and Ned go to their rooms and Ned is tranquilized by Fury. They talk, are interrupted multiple times, Fury gives Edith to him. Peter meets Mysterio and nerds out._

“That’s my boy,” Tony whispers to himself, though Pepper hears and smiles.

Bruce nods at him. “You _are_ pretty smart, Pete, I guess Tony wasn't exaggerating when he told me about you.”

_Peter says it’s a mission to another hero, but Fury makes his class go to Prague. Peter puts Edith on._

“I can sense something’s going to go wrong…” Tony says. Peter sighs.

_Peter’s almost crying. He reads the note and says, “Edith”. She explains the meaning behind the name._

“You’re not even dead! Why’d you tell Fury to give that to him?” Clint asks.

Tony mildly shrugs. “I was in a comma. I told him that if he wasn’t sure, he could give it to him.”

_Peter doesn’t look at the texts he sees, they stop and he meets a woman. “Take off your clothes.”_

“Woah there! He’s a minor! What the hell?” Sam asks.

_“Weird.”_

Tony coughs. “Weird indeed, kid.”

_Brad enters the room and takes a picture. He says he’s going to show MJ the picture. Peter tries to use Edith to delete the picture, ends up targeting Brad with missiles._

“Oh my fucking god,” Tony says, putting his head in his hands.

Peter cries, “I didn’t know!”

_Flash takes Peter’s glasses out of his hands and he ends up knocking him out._

Clints bursts out a laugh. “Oh my god! Good hit, Peter!”

_Peter webs the projector and destroys it. _

“Good job,” Pepper tells him softly. He smiles.

_Peter gets overwhelmed by pressure again. Fury gets angry at him and Peter feels bad._

“Oh come on, you’re a kid! They’re acting like you should understand everything and know how to do everything right! I’m so sorry you went through so much pressure, Peter,” Tony says.

Peter gives him a sad smile. “It’s fine. I should be more mature, anyway.”

Tony looks like he wants to say something else, but he remains quiet.

_Peter talks to Mysterio. The class is going to the opera, Peter has to leave and MJ follows. Betty and Ned go out too, meanwhile Peter’s on position and the fire creature appears._

“Night Monkey? I’ll tell you, Ned can be a great friend, but he knows nothing about hero names, dude,” Clint comments.

_Peter helps Mysterio, and he ends up throwing himself at the creature while Peter holds the Ferris wheel. It ends up destroying it. Fury talks to Peter, who’s almost crying again._

_Mysterio takes him to a bar and they talk. Peter ends up giving him Edith for thinking he’s not worth it._

“Kid. Look at me,” Tony says.

Peter looks at the ground. He doesn’t want to be lectured, he knows what he did was wrong, he’s not proud of it. He’s still not mature enough.

“Peter, I’m not angry.”

He looks at him in hope. “I love you, okay? You’re worth everything I give and offer you. Do you not trust my judgment?” he asks.

Clint coughs. Peter smiles. “Of course I do.”

“There it is,” Tony says and pets his back.

_The moment Peter leaves, everything disappears as a hologram. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”_

“Oh my god,” Steve mutters.

Tony turns quickly to Pepper. “Did you know about this? Why didn’t I know about this, when did this happen again?”

“I don’t know everything about it, most of this is new to me too,” she answers. “I hadn’t talked to Peter when this happened yet.”

No one else says anything. Peter tries not to feel any guiltier.

_Mysterio talks about BARF._

“Oh, so this is about _me_, and he made this about _you_,” Tony says, anger evident on his harsh tone.

_They talk about their reasons and how Tony is gone._

Tony laughs bitterly. “Oh, he is so fucked after I get out of here.”

“Tony, please,” Pepper says, though she knows she can’t and won’t try to stop him.

_Peter and MJ go out. “You’re Spider-Man.”_

Almost all of them laugh. Peter looks around, incredulous. “It’s not that obvious, is it?”

“Oh Peter…” Pepper mutters.

_MJ drops the projector and it turns on. They connect the dots and find out Mysterio is a lie. Mysterio notices the missing drone and tracks it to Peter. Peter has to go to Berlin to talk to Fury, he takes the train._

_He enters a car with Fury, they find out the whole building is a hologram when it fades. A drone tries to kill Peter and Mysterio uses illusions to take him down. _

_“If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive.”_

Peter stiffens. He hates that memory. Part of his nightmares include his sickening voice repeating endlessly how Tony wouldn’t have gone through a comma, wouldn’t have gotten hurt if he was better.

“I’m going to kill that fucker. What did he actually say Peter, that I would still be awake? I wouldn’t have gotten hurt? You don’t believe him right?” Tony asks.

Peter looks at the ground. He can’t lie to Tony, but he doesn’t want to say the truth.

He notices how everyone tries to get up, but an invisible form doesn’t allow them. He looks at them confused.

“I just wanted to give you a hug,” Steve says.

Peter smiles softly. “It’s okay.”

_Mysterio puts Peter in the train line and he’s run over._

“Holy fucking shit, are you okay? Oh my god! Peter!” Pepper cries and tries to reach him, failing again.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.”

_Peter enters the train, coming from under it, and passes out. He wakes up in a cell, leaves and calls Happy. He finally breaks and cries. Happy helps him through by saying Tony never second picked him._

_They head to London and Peter designs his suit, Happy sees Tony in him._

“Like father like son,” Clint says quietly.

_Brad talks about how crazy and shady Peter is, but no one listens to him thanks to MJ._

“I think you class secretly knows you’re Spider-Man, sans that Flash guy and Brad, and they’re all just trying to cover for you,” Sam says.

Peter smiles at him. “Please, don’t even joke about that. I’d die.”

_Mysterio has things ready to kill Ned, MJ, Fury and Maria, but Fury gets Happy’s coded message and they’re almost in London._

_The destruction begins. Happy flies with Peter sticked outside of the plane over the clouds and Peter jumps into it. He enters the hologram and starts to web the drones; Mysterio spots him, but his electric webs destroy the drones._

_The holographic illusion starts to fade and Peter finds Mysterio. The drones target him and Mysterio targets Ned and MJ._

“Oh my god, that is so many drones, Peter…” Pepper says.

Sam shows him thumbs up. “But you did a great job. Congrats, Peter.”

“Thanks,” he mutters.

_Peter’s out of webs. He uses one of the drones to build a weapon and uses a traffic board as a shield._

“Smart move!” Tony says.

_Peter finally gets to Mysterio and fights him. He tries to use illusions again, but Peter closes his eyes and uses his Spider-sense._

“I wouldn’t have thought of that, man,” Clint says. “You’re a smart kid.”

Sam smirks. “Well, that’s because you have a total of two brain cells. But Peter is a smart kid.”

Clint whispers a curse and Peter muffles a laugh.

_Mysterio ends up shot by his own command of firing, which was an illusion Peter noticed when the real Mysterio tried to shot him with a pistol._

“Oh my god, okay, okay, you’re fine, you’re safe,” Pepper mutters to herself.

It makes Peter feels rather bad, but he knows that if he wants to be better and stronger, he has to go through challenges and difficult moments.

_“You can’t trick me anymore,” Peter says._

Clint sniffs. Steve looks at him, almost weirded out. “Are you crying?”

“Look at him!” Clint says. “He’s so hurt! And those puffy eyes! He’s so sad!”

Bucky touches Steve’s shoulder, whispering, “He’s right.”

_Peter gets Edith back and turns off the drones. Mysterio dies and MJ goes after Peter, she shows him the broken necklace and Peter tells her his plan. She kisses him._

“Nice!”

_Fury asks Happy to talk to Peter, he promises he’ll call. Everyone goes back to NY, Ned and Betty broke up and May picks him up._

_Things between Happy and May get awkward when Peter asks, so he leaves. He swings around with MJ and they go home._

Bucky sighs in relief, along with everyone, when the credit scenes start. “I’m so fucking glad that’s over, because spending two hours seeing Peter get hurt and sad is not oka—”

* * *

Tony immediately falls on his face when they come back. He’d been drunk and trying to interrupt Pepper’s possible lesson, so he ran and tripped on his own feet.

No one moves for a few moments. They all look at each other as they try to decide whether they’ve gone crazy or if what just happened will be in the Top 10 List of The Weirdest Things That Ever Happened to The Avengers.

“Please tell me I did not just hallucinate watching a two hours movie about Spider-Man,” Tony says.

Pepper goes to see if he’s hurt and shakes her head. Everyone automatically sighs in relief.

“That was so weird. Like, so weird. Like, almost everything that we watched actually happened and I’m going to be paranoid forever now,” Peter says quietly.

The moment he finishes the sentence, everyone’s hugging him. Well, not Bruce, but he watches from close with a smile.

“Um, everyone? I thought most of you didn’t like physical contact and things like that?”

“You’re so selfless,” Steve starts. “Note that that sentence just came out of _my_ mouth. I’ve only known you for some hours, but you can count with me for everything, Peter. You’re an amazing kid, so full of potential.”

Peter breathes a quiet “wow” and something about Captain America saying he’s amazing.

They release him one by one, but none stop looking at him affectionately. He’s gained their hearts, and all they’ve done was watching him for two hours.

“Seriously, though, is no one going to talk about the ridiculous amount of times he almost died? That _train_?” Clint asks. “Or at least about the amazing job he did fighting that dick head? Because I’ll tell you something, kid, you’re better than a lot of heroes out there. I’m proud of you.”

Peter smiles. “Thank you, Clint.”

Tony clears his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “I’m tracking his team down. I know this isn’t ideal, but I’m glad that motherf—”

“Tony!” Pepper calls out.

“—ucker is gone. The people who helped him through that, though? They’re gonna regret ever considering working with him.”

No one tries to stop him as he walks out of the door. Peter feels bad, yes, but he knows that those people can continue doing bad things if they’re out in the open.

“So, who wants to play this new game I bought online? It’s called Fear Pong,” Clint asks.

Peter smiles. “I’m in, but I’m not drinking.”

The rest of the night, or morning, is full of laughing, embarrassing situations and the team getting drunk again. Well, sans Steve, Peter, Pepper— who miraculously decided to join the game— and Bruce, of course; they were responsible people.

When Peter wakes up later that day, it’s around dinner time, and there’s a note beside his bed. “Come down to the lab when you wake up, wanna work on some upgrades on the suit with you,” it says, signed by Tony.

Peter smiles, ignoring the tears that form in his eyes. He loves his family so much.


End file.
